The Secret Life of Annabeth Chase
by Malfoy Chance Zhang
Summary: When everyone suddenly goes against Annabeth she goes to e gods chose the 7th child of the prophecy but she is the one.How does she help them?What if she has a brother at hogwarts? What if she isn't who everyone thinks she is?In OoTP and MoA.
1. Mummy No!

**_Summary:When everyone suddenly goes against Annabeth, she goes to Hogwarts with a friend. The gods chose the 7th child of the prophecy. But what if she is the one.**_ How does she help them?_****_ And who is this new girl who's stealing everything Annabeth worked for at Camp?_** What if Annabeth has a brother at Hogwarts? What if she isn't who everyone thinks she is? **_In OoTP and MoA._**_**

**O.E.C : Do we own PJO and Harry Potter?**

**A.R.B : Nope. Never will, they're JK n Rick's.**

**E.A.C : If we do...*sighs*...**

**O.E.C : Keep dreaming E.A.C, keep dreaming... On with the story...**

* * *

><p><strong>Camp Jupiter<strong>

The demigods from Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter assembled at The Fields of Mars waiting for their parents(the gods) to arrive.

The head counsellors stood at the front of each cabin and the lead centurion in front of each cohort.

**Annabeth's POV**

I'm so excited to meet Athena. The last time I met her was before Olympus closed down. Percy is also excited to meet his dad.

Percy... when The Argo II landed I was scared out of my mind! What if Percy didn't remember me? What if he had someone else? There were tons of 'What if' swimming in my head.

But thank all the gods ever exists, he remembered me! He told me that I was the first person he remembered. You could say back then I was on cloud 9.

BOOM!A lightning strike and everyone on Earth died.

_**THE END**_

Nah...just kidding. In a flash of light the Gods arrived. We knelt to show respect.

"Rise heroes as you all know today we are going to announce the seventh child of prophecy."Zeus said.

Every Greek demigod turn to look at me. I back away a little bit. Percy smiled and winked at me.

Athena stepped forward. She said "The chosen member is my daughter, VERONICA MADISON!"

The campers were shocked and look at me again then look at Athena. I tried to hide my own shock myself. Veronica was beaming with pride.

I could feel the campers eyes burning and I fixed a smile so they won't notice the pain of being separated from my seaweed brain again. One of the reason that I wanted to be the seventh child is because I want to be nearer to my seaweed brain.

Percy look at me with a shocked look at his face. I heard a voice a few rows beside me that said "Who make the stupid decision of choosing Veronica as the chosen one?"

It shock me that voice belonged to Clarisse. I never thought she care about me. Athena looked pained for a second the looked as if she was struggling with her emotions. She then said :

"I did. Do you have a problem Daughter of Ares?"Clarisse kept quiet but I can she still is against the decision.

"I chose Veronica because she is the best daughter I have ever had. I know she will make me proud."Athena said and smiled to Veronica. I felt betrayed by my own mother. She always said that I was her best and favourite daughter.

I heard a few disagreement from my siblings;Malcolm said "Even though Annabeth used to be you favourite daughter and I don't know why she is not right now,she is still way better than Veronica."

Some of my siblings added: "She is so bossy." "She is too selfish."

"Stop it guys. If mum said she's the one then that's it. I don't want to be the seventh child of the prophecy."I said.

Everyone look at me with confusion. Then,we heard laughter from Poseidon.

"Did you just said fish?"he asked and giggled like a girl who just met her favourite singer.

Athena said "Seriously Poseidon",

"Yeah,I'm serious."

"Poseidon,don't you know there's a word called selfish?"

"Oh,really who created that word? Your son?"

Athena face palmed,before she could answer Zeus yelled "Shut up!"

"We have an interesting news to announce."

Zeus said "Athena has came up with a solution to help us win this war."He then gestured at Athena to continue.

She said:

"It is said that to kill the giants the Gods and Demigods need to work together. So I thought,if the demigods is given more power, for instance being made Gods,it would help. The Demigods who are made Gods would still be considered as Demigods because of their blood." she paused before continuing,

"The council has decided to make some of you Demigods who are powerful to be Gods. Your names will be announced tomorrow after lunch."

A murmur broke to the crowd. Everyone tried to guess who the lucky ones are. But for me they are the unluckiest.

Zeus then adjourned us. I could feel Athena eyes on me before I turn to lead my cabin mates back to our temporary sleeping area.

I heard Thalia calling my name. Malcolm whispered to me: "You go talk to her I'll lead them back."I smiled my thanks to him and stopped to let Thalia catch up with me.

"Hey,are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Why is there something I should be worried about?"

"I have baby sited you since you were seven Anna,I know you are not alright so don't lie to me. You wanted to be the seventh child so you could be with Percy right?"

"No,I don't. Well I do, No, Ugh! Well who cares?"

A voice behind me said. "I do."

I spun around and gasped when I saw my seaweed brain staring at me with those adorable eyes I could always get lost into.

Thalia said "Well I guess I should leave two love birds to talk."She winked and left to join the hunters.

"Um,hey seaweed brain."I said nervously.

"Hey Annabeth,are you alright?"

"Yeah,I'm fine" I said with sarcasm dripping in my voice.

Percy just rolled his eyes at me. "What's wrong with Athena? Everyone knows you are her favourite."

"Forget it Percy. Just forget it."

"How could I? Now I'm gonna be stuck with Veronica."

"You'll live, she's not THAT bad." I regretted those words five minutes later.

Veronica walked towards us.

"Hey Percy." she said in the most flirtatious voice which ended up making her sound like a toad.

Then, she tried to hold Percy's hand but he pulled his hand away and wrapped it around my waist. If she ever dares to touch my Seaweed Brain, I swear I would hit her till no one would ever recognise her ever again.

She pouted which completed her toad-like appearance. I always wondered how she ever became a daughter of Athena. She is never seen without having THOUSANDS of layers of make-up applied.

"Hey Wise Girl. Why don't we go for a walk around Camp?" Percy asked me.

"Yeah, sure." We left the dumbstruck Veronica behind and talked while walking.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please READ and REVIEW! We will appreciate all reviews that we can get. Tell us if this was bad? good? PLEASE...**

**E.A.C, O.E.C and A.R.B.**


	2. The Devil Rises

**Hello people! We're back again! Sorry it's a bit short...**

**Disclaimer:**

**A.R.B : Still don't own...**

**E.A.C : *sniff sniff***

**A.R.B and O.E.C : *shakes head fondly***

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth's POV<strong>

I was in a very bad mood because Veronica claimed that she should be the head counsellor since she is one of the seven.

She Iris messaged mom who was back in Olympus.

_Flashback_

"_Mother Annabeth refuses to hand down her position to me, but I deserve it.I am the choosen one, so I am GREATER and BETTER than that girl!" said Veronica._

"_Annabeth! She deserves the position more than you do, so step down and let her take it!" Athena scolded._

"_But…but..." I tried._

"_Enough! I don't want to hear any complaints from you or your siblings anymore. Make sure the others respect her like they respected you. If I hear anything from Veronica about any of you, then you and your other siblings will get what you all deserve. You are to be blame if anything goes wrong." Athena yelled._

"_But I'm not the head counsellor anymore, Veronica is. She is the one who should be blame if anything goes wrong, NOT ME!"_

"_Annabeth Chase! How dare you raise your voice at me? Just do what I say. "_

_Then, Athena ended the conversation._

_Veronica smirked at me. "Why don't you go make the announcement to our dearest brothers and sisters?"_

_That-that DEVIL! THE NERVE OF HER!_

"_Why are you doing this to me? You're ruining everything I worked so hard for! You're not even doing anything. You-you just came to camp 3 MONTHS AGO!" she yelled._

"_Well my dearest sister, have you ever come across the word jealous? Well that is exactly what I am feeling right now!"_

"_J-jealous? What is there to be jealous about?"_

"_You're asking me what there is to be jealous about you! YOU ARE PERFECT! YOU HAVE EVERYTHING ANYONE EVER WANTED! YOU HAVE EVERYONE'S ATTENTION, CHIRON, MUM, OUR SIBLINGS, THE WHOLE CAMP! YOU HAVE THE HOTTEST GUY AS YOUR BOYFRIEND, HE'S THE HERO OF OLYMPUS!" she screamed._

"_Is that it? What is your next plan? To steal Percy from me? You already have everyone's attention now. What is there left to take?"_

"_That is exactly what I was planning to do, Chase. Perseus Jackson will be MINE!"_

_That was over the limit. No one takes the man I love away from me! I slapped her with all my might._

_And that was the stupidest thing I have ever done. That unfortunate second, the rest of my siblings entered. They gasped when they saw me slap the devil._

_The devil faked a cry and used her toad like voice to use my action against me._

"_Annabeth, she…she slapped me!"_

"_I ... I…" I tried to defend myself._

"_We don't believe you Veronica!"said one of my siblings which received agreements from the others._

"_You guys saw what she did. She's obviously jealous of me because I'm the new head counsellor."_

"_What?" They asked together, shocked._

"_Annabeth, what did she mean?" Malcolm asked._

"_Mom…mom" I stuttered._

"_Just get to the point already!" She said angrily, forgetting her 'acting scene'._

_I took a deep breath and told them the truth "While all of you were gone for breakfast, Veronica challenged me to step down from being Head Counsellor, so she can take that position. When I refused to step down, she Iris messaged Mom. Mom ordered me to step down and let Veronica be the head counsellor."_

_I heard a few gasped from them._

"_And well people let us not forget that she slapped me." she said bitterly._

"_Oh, who cares she slapped you!"Malcolm yelled."We don't believe you Veronica! Quit the act already!"_

"_What did you say, Malcolm?How dare you yell at me?"_

"_SHU-"_

"_Malcolm, no! Don't!" I stopped him._

"_Ah, I would like to remind you what Mom said, Annabeth. Mom doesn't want to hear any complaints from me about all of you" she said while pointing her finger towards us._

"_If anything goes wrong in this cabin she'll be blamed." Veronica said pointing to me._

"_Wait a minute! That's not fair she's not the head counsellor anymore, so why does she has to be responsible if anything goes wrong?"_

"_Guys, enough!"I yelled."That's mom's order. I-we can't do anything about it"_

"_Hear that? Good. Now all of you better listen and respect me or I will complaint to Mom!"She said proudly while touching the cheeks that I slapped._

"_Ouch! Someone get my lotion from my nightstand" she ordered._

"_Excuse me! Didn't any of hear my 'order'? Malcolm get it!"_

"_Malcolm, go!" I urged him._

_Malcolm turn towards the beds and ran towards her bed. On his way back to her, he accidentally tripped over a book beside her messy bed._

"_Hey, watch out! That cost $56 you know?" She said angrily._

"_I'm-I'm sorry."He tried to say._

"_Sorry is just not good enough BUT today I'm feeling generous so you are excused my beloved brother" She said while looking at the nearest mirror and applying the lotion on her 'slapped cheek'._

_End of flashback_

* * *

><p><strong>Please review...<strong>

**See that shiny blue button down there? PRESS IT and you make us HAPPY!**

**O.E.C, A.R.B and E.A.C**


	3. Great! Now she's a goddess! What next?

**A/N: Hello! We're back! Sorry for the late update... we'll try to update every weekend... Anyway... Thank you to A Sky Full of Lighters, Sadie Athena Kane (Thanks Athena!), theyellowone and Helen and Nikola44 for your reviews! You guys are the best!**

**Disclaimer: We tried bribe J.K Rowling and Rick Riordan to give us their stories but... it didn't turn out well... and E.A.C is still crying... poor girl.**

**So, we own no PJO or Harry Potter.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Previously in The Secret Life of Annabeth Chase...<em>

"Hey, watch out! That costs $56 you know?" She said angrily.

_"I'm-I'm sorry."He tried to say._

"Sorry is just not good enough BUT today I'm feeling generous so you are excused my beloved brother" She said while looking at the nearest mirror and applying the lotion on her 'slapped cheek'.

End of flashback

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 3 ~ The Secret Life of Annabeth Chase<span>**

**Annabeth's POV**

After applying the lotion. Veronica turned towards the door but before she went out, she looked at us and said in a sickly sweet voice;

"My beloved siblings, I'm going to Chiron and inform him the 'changes' in our cabin. Annabeth my sister, would you care joining me?"

"N-no..." I started but she ignored me and exclaimed, "Yes, wonderful! Let's go!"

She pulled Annabeth's hand and went out the door. Man I'm gonna be DEAD before I know it!

_**(line...line...line...line...line...line...line...line...line)**_

As soon as Veronica informed Chiron, I went out of the Principia before I even saw his reaction. Without even realizing it, I had walked to the lake. I sat down by the lake and thought.

_Why does mom hate me so much? What did I do? Mom used to like me... What am I going to do?_

I nearly jumped out of my skin when someone cleared his or her throat behind me.

I turned and scrambled to my feet when I saw who was behind me.

He chuckled. "Just sit."

I sat slowly. Standing in front of me was Edric Cromwell, a Roman minor god of nature. He sat next to me and stared at the lake.

"You look troubled, Annabeth." he asked.

"How do you know my name?"

"I was there last night."

"Oh!" _No wonder..._

"What mother did was wrong." he continued.

"Mother?" Now I'm confused... mother?

"Oh, Athena is my mother too." but he's a Roman. And as if he read my mind he said,

"My father is a Roman god, that's how I am one too."

"So, we're like half-siblings..." I mumbled.

"Yeah, I guess." then he mumbled something that sounded like _I wish..._

"Sorry?"

"Huh? Oh nothing. I heard you stepped down from being head counselor. Why?" he asked.

I sighed. He looked like someone I could trust, should I tell him?

He was studying me and commented: "You look a lot like mom. Your eyes especially."

"I get that a lot."

"You can trust me you know? What's wrong?"

"Everything... It's like my life turned upside down in 24 hours. I used to be happy, now I'm loosing everything I worked for. All thanks to...to... Veronica." I muttered her name.

"It will all turn out fine. When I was going to be made a god, there were arguments whether or not I should be made a god. Everything was 'upside down' for me. Some of the gods agreed and some objected." he paused.

"Their children, some were a few of my closest friends, were turned against me. I was devastated, but then, Mother told me to be strong. Problems are like a season, it will pass. Meanwhile, you just need to keep holding on, onto the friends you have and your loved ones. Never give up hope." he finished.

"Thank you. Your words are like magic. They made me feel a lot better. Thank you very much."

"Hey, we are after all siblings. Half or not, we still are. So, whenever you feel down, find me. I'll try my best to help out." he said.

I smiled. "Where can I find you?"

"Anywhere near nature. I am after all the god of nature. Just say my name aloud. See you around." he winked and with a final glance, he disappeared leaving the smell of rainforests behind.

I sighed and stood up. It was 12 noon, meaning...OMG! Afrina would be here now. I ran to this Camp's entrance.

You must be wondering who this Afrina is? Well she a very close friend of mine. She is a daughter of Iris and a witch. Yeah I know you're like 'What? How can a child of Iris have magic.'

It's just, there were a crowd of people who were blessed by Hecate. These people are capable of doing magic and their children would inherit the abilities. Still there are some who couldn't.

According to Afrina, these people are called squibs in the wizarding world. Oh, did I forget to mention, there is a whole community of people like them. And they have their own schools.

Afrina is a muggleborn, which means her parents have no magic but she has it. There are also pure bloods, meaning they claim to be from families with purely magical heritage. This means that there are no mortals in their family trees. The only way for a family to retain their pure-blood status is to marry other pure-blood families.

Lastly there are half-bloods, half magical half mortals. BTW, they call mortals, muggles.

Back to the present. By the time I reached the entrance, I was out of breath. Afrina was no where in sight. 'Thank gods I'm not late.'

"Ahem." I jumped as someone cleared her throat behind me, for the second time today. I turned and was immediately tackled by someone with midnight black hair and hazel eyes.

Ah.. our dearest Afrina Rosalie Black. She was a couple of inches shorter than me and is 14, turning 15 in a week.

"Hey 'Frina. How are you?" I asked.

"I'm okay. You? Did Percy..." she trailed off.

"Yeah he remembered me."

"Then why do you look so sad?" I sighed for the millionth time today. I can never hide anything from this girl.

"That, is a story for some other time. Now we need to inform Chiron about your arrival." I said.

"Yeah let's go. Wow this place is seriously big! Now I'm missing Camp Half-Blood even more."

I chuckled. While walking I told her everything I know about this camp.

Chiron was standing outside the Principia, so we went straight to him.

"Chiron!" She ran and gave him a hug. _Gods this girl will never grow up._

"Welcome back Afrina. Glad to see you arrived safely." he said smiling.

She chuckled. Then Chiron turned to me... _Uh oh..._

"Annabeth. About earlier today..." he started but I cut him off.

"Please Chiron. The decision is made. I don't want to talk about this."

"Very well. I expect you would like to spend some time together." he said to us.

Afrina and I walked all around camp catching up. She had asked what Chiron was talking about.

"What did Chiron mean, 'earlier today' what happened?'

"Nothing. Just I-I stepped down from being cabin counsellor."

"What! Why? Your siblings love you."

"I just. Oh forget about me. What's new with you?"

"Nothing much. Hey did the gods drop by yet? They have been away to long."

"They did yesterday and announced the 7th child of the prophecy."

"Oh! I expect it's you. We all know your the one." _'Not this again!'_

"Actually, no. I am not." I confessed.

"What! Then who is it?" she asked, confused.

"My half-sister, V-Veronica Madison."

"But-but..." she stuttered.

"Come on! Tell me 'bout your school this year. There is always something new every year." I said.

We talked and talked till it was lunch. Lunch? Oh dear! The announcement is after lunch.

"Let's go to the Mess hall." I told Afrina.

"Mess hall?" Right she don't know what it is.

"It's where you have your meals. There is also something I need to tell you." Then, I told her about the gods and their plan.

We reached the mess hall by the time I was finished.

"This is exciting!" she said. I shook my head fondly.

"Bye." I said.

"Bye! See you after lunch." she said before skipping away and joining her siblings.

"Here goes nothing." I muttered as I joined my own siblings with that devil standing in my place.

* * *

><p><strong>Still Annabeth's POV<strong>

It was finally time for the announcement and everyone were at the edge of their sits.

After what felt like eternity, Zeus stood and faced us.

"Demigods. As we have promised, we are going to announce the names of the demigods selected to become junior gods, not minor but junior gods. And there are two demigods elected as the King and Queen of the Junior gods. But, that will be announced to the selected gods later. Hermes, would you please?" he said.

Hermes stood and read from the roll of paper he was holding.

"Alright demigods. We start with the selected Roman demigods, I will say your name, parentage then your sphere of control :

Jason Grace, son of Jupiter - God of the Sky.

Frank Zhang, son of Mars - God of War.

Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto - Goddess of Wealth.

Ophelia Estelle Cadence, daughter of Vesta - Goddess of Demigods and Elements.

And lastly,

Violet Sophie Cadence, daughter of Vesta - Goddess of Truth and Leaders."

Everything was quiet for a minute until the twin daughters of Vesta, Ophelia and Violet, who were drinking spit out whatever they were drinking.

"WHAT!" they screamed.

When everything sunk in, we all clapped and congratulated the chosen ones.

Hermes cleared his throat before continuing.

"From the Greeks, there are more, anyway,

Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon - God of Seas and Chaos."

I smiled at my seaweed brain. He just stared at me in shock. What did he expect?

"Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus - Goddess of Electricity."

She choked upon hearing her name. The hunters smiled but they did look a little sad. They would be losing another leader.

"Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades - God of Ghosts and Death."

I looked at Nico to see his reaction, but his face was blank.

"My twin sons, Travis and Connor Stoll - Gods of Mischief, Pranks and Thieves."

The said twins whooped hugged each other.

"Katie Gardner, daughter of Demeter - Goddess of Harvest."

Travis winked at Katie and she blushed.

"William Solace, son of Apollo - God of Music, Medicine, Poetry and Archery.

Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus - God of Fire and Technology."

Leo's eyes were as wide as plates. Jason and Piper smiled at him.

"Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite - Goddess of Love and Beauty."

Jason winked at her and smiled.

"Afrina Rosalie Black, daughter of Iris - Goddess of Happiness and Relationships."

"What!" she shrieked. I smiled wide at her. She stared at me disbelievingly.

"and lastly: Veronica Madison, daughter of Athena - Goddess of Wisdom and Architecture."

Everyone was silent. Said girl squealed with delight. I looked at my siblings. They looked furious. Malcolm was about to say something but I gave him a pleading look, so he kept quiet. But he was seething while glaring at Veronica.

Zeus stood and addressed the new gods.

"Go to the Principia for a meeting right now. Gods." he addressed the Olympians. They all stood and went to the Principia.

The rest of us stood and started to disperse.

The newly selected Gods made their way to the Principia. Except for Percy, Afrina and Thalia. They came to me.

"This is unbelievable!" Thalia said.

"Off limits!" Percy added.

"This is terrible!" Afrina finished.

"Hey! What's wrong with you guys? You guys are chosen to be 'GODS'. What is the matter?" I asked.

"VERONICA!" They exclaimed together.

"She's not supposed to be chosen." Percy said.

"You are supposed to be chosen." Thalia said.

"Exactly!" Afrina agreed.

"What's done is done. Now, don't you have a meeting to attend?" I reminded them.

"Oh, right." They said.

"See you later?" Percy asked.

"Sure." I answered.

I watched as they ran to the Principia.

_Neither of them knew that there was someone else listening to their conversation. Lady Athena, Goddess of Wisdom sighed and went to the Principia._

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter done! Please review! We'll give you cookies...<strong>

**O.E.C: COOKIES!**

**E.A.C: Shut up O.E.C!**

**A.R.B: Sorry people, she has some kind of addiction to chocolate chip cookies... uh-oh.**

**OE.C: Cookies!**

**A.R.B: See what I meant?**

**O.E.C: I want cookies!**

**E.A.C AND A.R.B: PLEASE REVIEW TO SHUT HER UP! HELP US!**

**O.E.C: COOKIES! *A.R.B AND E.A.C running away***


	4. Childhood Memories and Siblings

**Hello Earthlings! We apologise for the late update. You see... we had to go back to our planet and do some exams...**

**A.R.B: They were horrible!**

**: It was painful... slow and painful..**

**E.A.C: They were just exams for the gods sake! Live with it! While they are rambling enjoy this chapter. We have made it longer this time...**

**O.E.C: Harry Potter, Percy Jackson or any songs in this chapter does not belong to us... Not at all.**

* * *

><p><strong>Edric's POV<strong>

After my chat with Annabeth Chase, I was so happy and distracted that I didn't realise I had traveled myself to my childhood home. I was immediately greeted by a flashback that happened 12 years ago.

_Flashback_

_Back then, I was a 7 year old boy who is to mature for my own age. The reason? Because I have a 5 year old sister who just can't sit still. If she isn't climbing up a tree or killing Barbie Dolls... she'll be really...really sick. She is tougher than she should be and is really wise._

_Right now, we were playing hide-and-go-seek around the house. For the past hour I've been looking for her. Mother and father was out as usual and our scary nanny was here to watch us._

_I was starting to get worried because I usually would have found her by now. I had look every where for her but she was no where inside._

_I called out for her but there was no answer. I got tired and sat on one of the upturned boxes in the attic. I buried my face in my hands and I realised that my eyes had got wet and tears were flowing down my cheek._

"_Where are you?" I whispered._

_Then I heard a childish voice exclaiming "I'm here Ryan."_

"_Why are you crying?"she asked with her hands on hips and her head cocked to the side._

_I turned and stare at her ,then everything clicked in my mind. I rushed over to her and lifted her to my arms while placing a kiss over her forehead._

"_Elaina! Don't you dare do this to me again!"I whispered to her._

"_Do what Ryan?"Elaina asked while giggling. Ryan is my middle name. Elaina has a habit of calling us by our middle names._

"_This! Don't you dare made me so worried again!"_

"_Why are you worried, Ryan?"she asked._

_I sighed and said "Never mind let's just check on Evan"_

_We walked down and went to the 4__th__ floor. Our house had 5 floors. Our rooms are at the 4__th__ floor whereas Mother and Father's room are on the 5__th__ floor. The kitchen is the whole of the 2__nd__ floor and the living room the first. The 3__rd__ floor is the guest rooms._

_When we reached the 4th floor, we heard Evan crying. We ran inside his room and saw him in bed crying his eyes out and the nanny wasn't there. Elaina rushed over to him._

"_What's wrong Kyle? Another nightmare?" she asked. Again, Kyle is Evan's middle name._

"_Elaina! He-he was..." he hiccuped._

"_Shh. Don't cry, we're here now." Even if she herself is quite young, she never fails to be the older sister she is to our 3 year old brother._

_I tucked him in bed and Elaina sang him his favourite song: Safe and Sound. _**(A/N: This is a song by Taylor Swift. Let's just ignore the fact that this song did not exist back then...)**

"__I remember tears streaming down your face__

__When I said, I'll never let you go__

__When all those shadows almost killed your light__

__I remember you said,__

__Don't leave me here alone__

__But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight...__

__Just close your eyes__

__The sun is going down__

__You'll be alright__

__No one can hurt you now__

__Come morning light__

_You and I'll be safe & sound..._

__Don't you dare look out your window darling;__

__Everything's on fire__

__The war outside our door keeps raging on__

__Hold onto this lullaby__

_Even when the music's gone,_

_Gone." she sang._

_Evan fell asleep as soon as she finished. She climbed in his bed and slept. I jumped in as well and planted a kiss on their foreheads._

"_I love you guys." I whispered._

_Elaina smiled and said "I love you too, Ryan."_

End of flashback.

That was the last time we ever got to spend time together again. Later that night...

_Flashback_

"_EDRIC! ELAINA! EVAN! DINNER'S READY!" Mother yelled._

_I woke up and waked the sleeping duo. Evan refused to wake up, so I had to carry him downstairs. Halfway down, I realised that Elaina wasn't following me. I went back up and found her asleep on the floor. I sighed and shook her awake. She grumbled but stood while sucking her thumb and followed me down._

_Mother greeted us with a smile on her face but it didn't reach her eyes. She was clearly upset about something._

"_You're grandmother's here." she told us. Instinctively I looked at Elaina. Her eyes were wide and all the sleep was gone from her eyes. Evan's head which was rested on my shoulder shot up and the three of us stared wide eyed at Mother._

"_B-But Mommy... why is she here?" Elaina asked, her voice sounding timid. Grandmother hates Elaina. She loves me and Evan but for some reason hates Elaina. She would always be bitter to Elaina and always sees fault in everything she does._

"_You're Grandmother is here for a visit. Why else?" Mother said but she sounded uncertain... like she was lying._

"_She hates me..." Elaina mumbled._

"_I know sweetheart. But she won't be here f-for long." Mother said. "Now go in and be nice."_

"_Yes Mother/Mommy." we chorused._

_When we entered the Dining Area, Grandmother and Father was in a deep conversation. Grandmother saw us and rushed over. I stood in front of Elaina as if protecting her._

"_Oh, my dears!" Grandmother exclaimed while hugging me then Evan._

"_Elaina." she said curtly while giving her a nod._

"_Settle down everyone. Dinner's ready." Mother said bringing in the dishes._

_Father sat at the head of the table while Grandmother sat opposite him. Mother sat on Father's left while I sat on his right. Elaina beside me and Evan beside her._

_During dinner, we were all silent. We are usually very noisy but Grandmother is here so we have to behave ourselves. Evan was playing with his food and Mother saw him._

"_Evan! Quit playing with you're food." she said._

"_Yes Mommy." he said bowing his head._

"_Now now Athena. Don't be so harsh." Grandmother chided._

"_Agria, they need to learn at least some discipline." Mother replied._

"_Children, if you are done with your dinner, go to the Living Room will you. We" he gestured to himself, Mother and Grandmother " have something important to tell you." somehow, the tone in his voice made Edric very worried._

_**~In the Living Room~**_

_I sat on the couch in the living room with Evan sitting on my lap and Elaina beside me. I could tell she was very scared. The three of us have some kind of empathy link between us. Whenever one of us have strong feeling of something, the other two of us would feel it as well._

_Right now, I can sense Elaina's fear which kept adding up by the minute. That, made Evan cry. He couldn't stand too much fear._

"_Elaina! Calm down will you? You're making Evan cry." I told her._

"_Sorry. I'm just s-scared. S-something is very wrong." she said. Just then, our parents and Grandmother entered._

_Father sighed and sat on the couch opposite us with Mother and Grandmother on each sides. Elaina clung to me like it was the end of the world._

"_Elaina, why don't you sit beside me?" Grandmother asked. Wait! Grandmother? What's she up to?_

_Elaina shook her head violently. "She'll sit with me." I said. Elaina just held onto me tighter._

"_Alright. We called you here today t-to tell you something imp-important." Mother stuttered. She looked at Father as if for support. Father placed his hand on top of Mother's. He continued,_

"_It is time that we split you up. Y-you are getting stronger by the day and it is dangerous for you to stay together. We're sorry, b-but we don't have a choice, we love you all."_

_When everything sunk in my heart stopped. "No no... y-you can't do this... no!" I whispered._

"_Why Daddy?" Evan asked. As innocent as ever. Elaina was frozen in her seat. They can't do this. NO! I pulled my brother and sister closer to me. This can't be happening!_

"_Edric. Come here." Father said. I shook my head furiously._

"_I won't leave them! I love them! NO!" I said tears streaming down my face. Father came over and pried me away. I fought back and struggled to stay. Elaina and Evan tried pulling me back they were crying as well._

"_Daddy! Please don't!" Elaina plead._

"_I'm sorry my princess. I don't want this to happen too." Father said a tear leaking from his eyes._

"_Mommy! Please Please! Don't let him leave! Don't let us leave!" she plead to Mother._

_Mother just sobbed even harder. Father managed to pull me off them and dragged me to the other end of the living room. I struggled against his grasp and tried to break free. Evan who sat on my lap jumped over to Elaina when Father pulled him up._

"_Mommy! Daddy!" Elaina screamed. Evan whimpered against Elaina's chest. She hugged him close, Evan, hugging her just as hard, back. Mother then stood up and went and pried Evan off Elaina. They were both screaming, begging Mother to let go._

_Mother pulled him off her and gave him to Grandmother before holding Elaina by her shoulders. All three of us were crying, kicking, struggling and screaming as hard as we could._

_Somehow, I managed escape Father and I ran to Elaina who was the nearest to me and hugged her. I didn't let go of her and she hugged me trying to get Mother to let go. Father came and pulled me back again._

"_Father, PLEASE!" I begged._

"_We're sorry my babies. We love you very much." Mother said in between sobs._

_I remember hearing Father chanting something in Latin before everything went black. He was chanting something to erase our memories._

_End of Flashback_

I never remembered anything later. All I did was Father sending me to Lupa, then I came to Camp Jupiter. Years later, when I was elected to be a minor god, a lieutenant to my Father also an Ambassador of Pittacus (my father) was when I started to remember some of the things.

As powerful as the spell is, when our memory is triggered we start to remember. I remembered Elaina firstly. Her beautiful blonde hair, her sparkling grey eyes everything. How she would twirl her fingers in her hair when she's happy, how she calls me by my middle name.

Then, I remembered Evan. The adorable little boy who both Elaina and myself love so much. I asked my parents where my siblings are, but they never told me anything. I begged them but...nothing.

Until, when Perseus Jackson came to Camp Jupiter. We got to know each other and I found out about his girlfriend, the only one he remembers. His description matched my Elaina. When the Greeks ship, the Argo II landed, I looked for her everywhere.

A girl at the front row caught my eye. From the moment I laid eyes on her, I know she is Elaina, my long lost sister. I yearned to meet her, but then I found out that she already has a family. I was confused. I am very sure she is my sister, but how?

I asked Mother and finally she told me only 3 hours before. Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena and Frederick Chase had died in an attack by some monsters when she was 4. She is the same age as Elaina so Mother thought it would be the perfect place to hide her.

She used the mist to manipulate their minds to think that their child survived. I asked about Evan, but just as she was about to say something, a nymph called and said Zeus wanted to see her.

I had returned to Camp Jupiter and saw Annabeth or Elaina sitting by the lake. I felt her feelings, sad, depressed and confused. She was also frustrated about something. I talked to her for a while, the whole time struggling to not hug her tightly or even call her Elaina instead of Annabeth.

I didn't realise that as my thoughts travelled far I had walked into our old house which is being maintained by an old housekeeper who is probably out buying groceries. I am on the 4th floor, in Evan's room, sitting on his bed.

This, the last place we were able to stay peacefully together. I could picture myself, Elaina and Evan laying on the bed. I remembered when Evan cried as he had the nightmare. Then, Elaina singing him to sleep like it was just yesterday, not over a decade ago.

I broke down and fell onto the bed, crying like a child. I missed them terribly. Knowing that both of them don't remember me just hurts so much. I found myself humming to myself the song Elaina last sang here; _Safe and Sound_.

I walked into the Principia and was greeted by the sight of Hermes teasing the Junior Gods. I had to come as a representative of my father who's presence was requested by Lord Zeus but was unable to come since he had other matters to handle.

I sat at the end of the long table and crossed my arms. I came back to camp just in time for the announcement. I was quite shocked to hear that Elai-Annabeth wasn't chosen. I saw her 'boyfriend' Percy Jackson, 'best friend' Thalia Grace and Afrina Black huddled in a corner talking. Once in a while they would shoot Veronica Madison a look of pure disgust.

I have to admit, she is a witch. Not the magic type of witch, well... you get my point right? And I hated her even more that she is destroying my baby sister's life. She will pay for that. My train of thoughts were cut short when the doors opened and the Gods and Goddess entered.

We all stood and bowed.

"Sit." Zeus said.

"First of all I would like to congratulate all of you for being selected etc etc you get what I mean. I will read out your sphere of control and symbols or animals. Alright, first of all

Jason Grace : Sky : Lightning Bolt and Hawk. Do you accept?" he nodded.

"Piper McLean : Love and Beauty : Petunia and Flamingo. Do you accept?" she nodded.

"Nico Di Angelo : Ghosts and Death : Skull and Panther. Do you accept?" " Yes." he said.

"Thalia Grace" he paused " Electric : Black roses, pine trees" she groaned " and your shield Aegis. Do you accept?"

"Milady?" she asked looking at Artemis. Artemis smiled at her,

"You will be relived from the hunters. I know you broke the oath." Thalia's eyes were as round as plates and she flushed bright pink. All the eyes were on her and her only. I noticed Di Angelo giving her panicked looks. Hmm.. must be him...

"E-excuse me?" Zeus stammered. Wow! The mighty king of gods... stammering? Haha!

"She fell in love with a boy." Artemis explained. Aphrodite shrieked and said "I knew it! THALICO RULEZ!"

"Who?" was the majority reply.

"Moving on..." Zeus said a bit reluctantly eyeing his daughter.

"Perseus Jackson : Seas and Chaos : Sword and Pegasus. Do you accept?" Percy nodded.

"Frank Zhang : War : Arrow, Spear and Elephant. Do you accept?" "uh..yeah?" he said a bit uncertainly.

"Hazel Levesque : Wealth : Gems and Spiders. Do you accept?" she nodded slightly.

"Travis and Connor Stoll : Mischief, Pranks and Thieves : Golden...Mangoes?" Zeus looked at Hermes who gave the suggestion " and Monkeys. Do you accept?" "Yeah!" they said together.

"Katie Gardner : Harvest : Strawberries and Ladybirds. Do you accept?" she nodded.

"Veronica Madison" _the devil who took my sister's place _I added silently "Wisdom and Architecture : Books and Magpie. Do you accept?" "Oh, Yes!" she squeaked. I sent a glare full of hate to Mother. _How dare she!_

"William Solace : Music, Medicine, Poetry and Archery : Guitar and Parrot. Do you accept?" he nodded.

"Leo Valdez : Fire and Technology : Screwdriver and Dragon. Do you accept?" "Hell yeah!" he yelled, then realised his mistake "Sorry, of course I accept." some of us stifled laughter from the look on his face.

"Afrina Rosalie Black : Happiness and Relationships : Blue-gem and Blueberries. Do you accept?" she nodded nervously. I heard she is a close friend of Elaina...

"Violet Sophie Cadence : Goddess of Truth and Leaders : Chrysanthemum and Snakes. Do you accept?" she nodded violently.

"Finally, Ophelia Estelle Cadence : Demigods and Elements : Blue Roses and Scorpions. Do you accept?"

There was no reply from the said girl. We all looked at her and saw that she was looking at Zeus.

"What if I decline the offer?" she asked. We all looked at her shocked.

"That will be your own choice, but remember, this is to help in the upcoming war." she looked uncertain for a moment than she sneaked a glance at Lady Hestia who was asked to join this meeting as well. Lady Hestia gave her an encouraging look.

"I-I decline." as soon as she said that, all Pluto broke loose. "I am honoured that you even considered choosing me, I really am. It's just that, I don't want immortality. I want to have a life as normal as it can get being a Demigod. I-I hope you understand." she finished. I have to say, I'm impressed. Her sister stared at her shocked. I heard Ophelia is a very quiet girl.

"Ophelia! Are you in your right mind?" Violet asked her in a hushed whisper.

"I believe I am, Violet." she replied in the same tone.

"Very well Daughter of Vesta. As you wish, but if you have the change of heart in the nearest time, the offer is still open. Your powers as a daughter of Vesta will be very useful to help alongside you're sister." Zeus said. Ophelia nodded her head.

"May I give a suggestion regarding Ms. Cadence?" Mother said. I noticed that Ophelia flinched slightly when Mother called her Ms. Cadence. This girl is full of mysteries.

"Go on Athena." Zeus said.

"Well, if she doesn't want immortality, there is another way for her to help in this war just the same. This is possible if we give her all the powers she is to receive if she accepts immortality. Only, she is still kept as a mortal. She will stand a chance to 'live as normal as possible' only difference is her powers. That is my suggestion if you would accept." the Olympians looked thoughtful. It is a pretty good suggestion. Of course, seeing it came from the Goddess of Wisdom herself.

"Alright. All in favour? Edric" I jumped when he addressed me. " you may vote as well." Most of the demigods turned to look at me. It looked as if they just realise I'm here. Well, seeing I sneaked in and never made a single voice at all.

9 Gods and Goddess including myself raised our hands.

"Majority wins. Daughter of Vesta do you accept?" Zeus asked.

"I accept. Thank you." she said.

"All the Junior Gods please go to the room over there. Come on, come on. Ooohh. I'm excited!" Apollo said.

"Behave Apollo. Stop being a child!" Artemis scolded him.

"I ain't a child!" he replied sticking out his tongue at Artemis.

"Really mature Apollo... really mature."

"The rest please stay for a short meeting here." Zeus announced.

_**30 painful minutes later for Edric**_

"Okay. The meeting is adjourned." _Finally! I thought it would never end!_

Just as I was about to leave the Principia, I heard Mother calling my name.

"Edric! Will you stay for a moment? Please?" I nodded and sat back down.

"What is it Mother?" I asked in a cold voice. I am still mad at her and Father for separating the three of us from each other.

"Don't need to be to cold to me Edric. You know what we did was for the three of you. We were protecting you!" she said.

"I DON'T CARE! BECAUSE OF YOU NOW ELAINA HAS NO IDEA WHO SHE REALLY IS. BECAUSE OF YOU EVAN IS IN GODS KNOW WHERE HE IS! I HAVEN'T MET MY OWN SISTER AND BROTHER FOR THE PAST 12 YEARS BECAUSE OF YOU TWO! You could have done something else. Protect us some other way other than keeping us away from each other. Ever since I had my memory back, I spent every night, every day trying to figure out who my family is. Where are they? How are they? I wondered this every second I spent until I met Elaina again. Now, I found out she has no clue who she really is. Who I am! Who Evan is to her! Evan the little boy whom she would sing lullabies to every night since he was born! It hurts okay! I don't even know where my little brother is..." I said the last part in a whisper.

"Edric... I'm sorry. We didn't have a choice. Don't you think it hurts me too. To see my children acting like strangers around each other not knowing they share the same blood, the same parents? I hoped every day to have our family like it was 12 years ago. I miss being with the three of you."

"Then why are you being so cruel to her? What did she do to you?" I asked.

"I have to protect her. It's the only way!" she said.

"Protect her? You're making her life a living hell!"

"You won't understand!"

"Can I at least tell her. Mother please!" I begged.

"Edric..."

"Mother. If you let me tell her I'd do anything you want. Anything!" I tried again.

"Anything?"

"Yes. Anything!"

"There is something you can do..."

"I'll do it!" I exclaimed.

"Thank you Edric. Thank you!" she said sounding relieved.

"So, I can tell her?" I asked for confirmation.

"Yes, y-you can." she said.

"Thanks Mother. Thank you!" I said then gave her a brief but tight hug and a peck on the cheek before running off to look for my sister. My Elaina.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: We hope this chapter covers our lateness. We can't promise when the next chapter will be up but it will be as soon as we can.**

**~O.E.C, E.A.C and A.R.B~**


	5. Perry the Platypus

**A/N: This chapter has four people's POV's. Lot's of weird things happened here. BTW, hello readers. This chapter is quite mixed emotion. We laughed and cried while writing this chapter. READ AND REVIEW! Or else we won't continue! Hahaha! just kidding... :-p**

**Disclaimer:**

**E.A.C: *crying***

**O.E.C: Excuse her please. She is still emotional after writing this chapter.**

**A.R.B: We all were. And we laughed to... We own no PJO and Harry Potter. But Edric is ours!**

**O.E.C: Enjoy!**

**E.A.C: *still crying* ( a message to Sadie Athena Kane) I hate you mommy! How could you!**

**A.R.B: *facepalm***

* * *

><p><strong>Ophelia's POV<strong>

"What were you thinking! Are you out of your mind?" Violet screamed as soon as we were out of the principia.

"It's MY choice to do anything with MY life! STOP CONTROLLING ME! You don't own me!" I yelled.

"Controlling you? It's for you're own good. Why won't you understand that Ophelia?" she said looking hurt.

"Then, if you'd want to help me, you can. PLEASE I beg you! LEAVE ME ALONE! My life would be soo much better without you, Violet!" I screamed.

"You didn't mean that did you?" she asked in a small voice. I almost took it back but then, I remembered everything she and a man I was supposed to call a father did to me.

They hated me for as long as I can remember. All these years I have always been an outcast, a stranger, a ghost to them. It was always about Violet and me... invisible.

Once, Violet's cell phone was missing and guess what? I was blamed for that. I got grounded for nothing. 3 precious weeks of my life got wasted for nothing. Finally, they found the phone in the fridge. Yeah, can you believe it? You see, Violet has one little problem... she sleepwalks. That was when she put her own phone in the fridge.

I remember once when she knocked on my door at 3am. I wasn't asleep as I was surfing the Internet. She came in and suddenly started doing belly dancing. This always happen so I was already prepared with my cell phone. I started video-taping it.

Then, she stopped and laid down on the floor, sleeping while sucking her thumb and snoring. She mumbled something about Barbie Dolls playing soccer and unicorns cheering for them. Well, she is weird that way.

2 days later, when we went to school, everyone was laughing at her as I posted it in Facebook. She was confused until her best friend, which is obviously not me, showed her the video. I got grounded for another month, but it was worth it. It is like a pay-back for everything she did to me. We were 13 back then.

Anyway back to the present, Violet was looking at me. "Yes, I meant everything I said. I have had enough of you controlling my life. Please, stop." I said pleadingly.

"Fine then! Do whatever you want. But remember this, we are no longer sisters. We just happen to have the same parents and last name. Other than that, we are done!" she said before stomping away.

I felt bad for doing this. I am not cruel. But this had to end. I can't live like this anymore. I'm a normal girl who wants to live her life. All my life I worked hard to gain my dad's attention but no... it was always Violet.

Oh, by the way my name is Ophelia Estelle Cadence, daughter of Vesta the Roman equivalent of Hestia and Mark Cadence. Twin sister to Violet Sophie Cadence, well at least I was till minutes ago, and half-sister to Eric McJames.

Minutes ago, I turned down the offer to be a goddess for personal reasons. The truth is, I have a HUGE crush on a boy. Actually, it isn't just a crush. It is way more than that. He's dad's schoolmate's son. We have met a few times over the years.

I just found out last year that he is dating someone and seemed quite serious about it. This boy, myself and another boy are very close since we were small. The other boy is another son of one of dad's other schoolmate.

But then, who cares about my feelings? I never got the opportunity to speak up. Dad hated me and so did Violet. Mum, well I guess she is the only one that is willing to hear. Still, she is a goddess, she rarely is free.

I really need to look for someone that I can open up to. I'll die if I keep this up! I was so deep in thought that I wasn't looking while walking. I ran into someone and fell.

I stood and looked at the person I ran into. I recognised her as one of the demigods chosen, like me. I offered her my hand. She took it and stood.

"Sorry. I wasn't looking." I said.

"No problem! Hi, I'm Afrina Black! You're Ophelia... Cadence is it? Yeah you are! You turned down the immortality offer huh? Why? Oh well, no need to tell me it, bet it's personal. Well me and my big mouth!" she said it all in one breath. I watched her amused.

"Yeah, you can call me Ophelia." and that was how our hour long conversation started... until...

"Well I'm attending a school in Scotland, Hogwarts." she said. At the mention of Hogwarts my head snapped towards her.

"H-Hogwarts?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's for the-" she started but I know the lie, for the gifted.

"The gifted yeah yeah I know."

"H-How'd you know?" she asked.

"I know about magic. So, what are you? Half-blood? Muggleborn?" I asked.

"Muggleborn... How d-do you k-know?"

"I'm a half-blood witch. My father is a Pureblood. What house are you in?"

"Gryffindor. Which school do you attend? I know you aren't from Hogwarts, if yes I would know since we would be in the same year." she asked.

"Well, I don't attend any magic school. My father says that it is dangerous for me and my sister." I explained.

"But do you know anyone there?" she asked.

"Yeah. Umm, a couple of boys. We are friends since we were small." I explained. Yeah, the two boys I was talking about are wizards. I prayed she wouldn't ask who they are.

"Who are they?" and she asked. Then, Annabeth Chase the daughter of Athena, came calling Afrina. I've got to thank her later.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later then?" I said.

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV<strong>

That night, a guy named Percy Jackson stood by the lake waiting for his girlfriend for their date. Unknown to his girlfriend, this would be their last date together. The water seem to reflect his emotions, nervous and sad.

He sat down on the grass and said to himself _"I can do it. I can do it. I can do it" _Over and over again.

He remembered when Athena threatened him to break up with Annabeth earlier that day. She said:

"_If you don't break up with my daughter you Sea Spawn, I will make both of you suffer. I swear I will!"_

and soo many other threats.

He didn't understand! They are very happy together, does she want her own child to suffer? To not be happy? He tried to argue but Athena threatened to do soo many things to her that I just had to give in.

"Hey Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth said sitting next to him.

"Hey." he said trying not to choke.

She was about to lean on his shoulder when he stood up. He could see from her face that she knew something was wrong. She opened her mouth and was about to say something. I thought, _It's now or never._

So I blurted out, "Annabeth, this just can't work. I'm breaking up with you. I'm sorry, but I don't love you anymore, I love someone else." Wow, that was blunt.

**Annabeth's POV**

He must be joking!

Yeah, that has to be it. A joke.

"Don't joke about this Percy. It isn't funny!" I said.

"I'm not joking Annabeth. I don't love you anymore." he said his face expressionless.

"B-But w-why? W-Who do y-you l-love?" I asked my voice breaking.

"Veronica." That one word sent my world crashing down. _Oh Aphrodite, I never asked anything from you. But right now, please, tell me he still loves me. I cannot live without him. Please._

Then, he just left. I fell to the ground and felt my heart breaking to pieces. That was it? After all we have been through, just that one line and we are done? After the long hours crying spending them thinking about him, missing him, in seconds they meant nothing to him.

Tears were streaming down my face and I hugged my legs close to my chest and buried my face into between them. What he said to me playing again and again in my head.

" _I'm breaking up with you. I'm sorry, but I don't love you anymore, I love someone else."_

"_Veronica" "Veronica" "Veronica" "Veronica" "Veronica" "Veronica" "Veronica" "Veronica"_

"Elaina!" I heard a familiar voice from behind me. Seconds later, a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around my shoulder. I didn't need to look up to know who it is. I felt the same way I would whenever I am near him.

"Shh. Don't cry. It'll be okay. I'm here for you." he whispered into my ear.

"How d-do y-you know wh-what happened?" I asked in between my sobs.

"I could feel your feelings. I came as fast as I could. Did I mention this earlier that we have an empathy link between us."

Earlier today, Edric came to me and told that we were siblings. What happened years ago and all. At first I didn't believe him but I started to recover some of my memories shortly after that.

I buried my head in his shoulder and cried my eyes out.

**Edric's POV**

It hurts me to see my baby sister in so much pain.

I feel like killing mother this instant in the most brutal way that I could think of.

I heard her talking to Perry the Platypus. She command Agent Perry to arrest Dr Doofensmirtz.

Sorry,that was someone else thoughts. I think it was Leo Valdez. He was watching Phineas and Ferb with Hephaestus,Hermes and Apollo.

What I mean to say is I heard Athena threatening Jackson to break up with my baby sister or she would hurt my baby sister. Who by the way had been through too much things already.

I felt anger surge through me.

Is she crazy?

What is wrong with her?

Is she trying to destroy my baby sister's life?

She is up to something. She has to be. She would never do anything of this sort to any of her child.

After an hour of just sitting by the lake holding her in my arms,I realised that Elaina had fell asleep.

I wanted to send her back to her cabin but I thought otherwise. I didn't trust any of our half siblings anymore. Maybe except Malcolm. As far as I know,he's a nice boy.

I took her to our old house. She'll be safe there. I'll be with her since I sometime drop by. I lifted her gently and shifted her into my arms. I closed my eyes and transported us back home.

I took her to her old bedroom on the 4th floor. I gently placed her on her bed. She was mumbling something that suspiciously sounded like "Percy...guinea pigs...Circe...don't go"

_Guinea pigs? Oh well, Circe's mentioned too. Must be her doings._

I almost laughed at the mention of guinea pigs but stopped and frowned when she mumbled don't go. She's dragging her problems into her sleep.

I sat on the armchair beside her bed since I couldn't bring myself to leave her. _Why are you doing this Mom?_

I heard Elaina mumble something. I strained to hear and caught her mumbling _"I love you Edric, Evan."_

* * *

><p><strong>We hope you enjoyed this chapter. Till next time!<strong>

**O.E.C, E.A.C and A.R.B**


	6. Athena Loses Her Head

**Sorry for the very very long delay. Hopefully we will be able to update more often and at least another chapter next month. This chapter was a little rushed and we apologize for it in advance. We promised ourselves that we will update today and here we a have a sort of filler chapter done. If you have any suggestions or ideas for this story, we are more than happy to hear them and if we find it interesting, we will try to fit it in our predecided storyline.**

**P/S: E.A.C wants cookies, a stuffed broccoli and milk. A.R.B want her stuffed broccoli and sleep. O.E.C just wants to write.**

**P.P.S: Sorry again!**

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's P.O.V<strong>

Percy was walking around the camp after breaking up with Annabeth at the lake.

_'Oh Fates! What have I done? I've hurt Annabeth. Is Athena crazy?'_

_'Yeah, I think she was kidnapped by some aliens from outer space that took her brain and replaced it with moon stones. No wonder she's getting mad and madder day after day.'_

I hit my head. Annabeth was right, I am silly. Annabeth, I'm so sorry… Athena threatened me to break up with you so that I can date that evil monster, Veronica.

_'Just by saying her name was like summoning Hydra into camp!'_

A few Roman camper stared at me. I almost asked if there was something on my face when I realized that I accidentally said that last part aloud. I ignored them and continued my train of thoughts.

Athena threatened me that she would harm Annabeth if I keep dating her instead of Veronica.

_'Argh! Why does this have to be so complicated?'_

I heard that Veronica is not even that smart. It's weird right, a child of Athena that is not smart. Well, when I first met her, I thought that she's the daughter of Aphrodite.

Why? She wore make up that I think is enough to kill a herd of cows that looked at her.

No offense to Hera.

Veronica looked like Medusa's twin sister with thick layers of make up on her face. Like what I said, she's a monster. She's an _evil monster _that somehow managed to get into camp.

Seriously? I have to date Medusa's twin sister? I'm starting to imagine what my relationship with Veronica will look like.

God! I bet it will be worse than having a bath in the Styx. Athena said that it's going to be just for a while…well she said that I have to pretend to be Veronica's boyfriend until the war ends.

Questions swam in my brain. These questions are making me crazy.

How long will the war be?

What if Annabeth replaced me with some other guy?

She's one of the most beautiful girls in camp. She could get me replaced anytime she wants. Another question popped in my head.

What if we fail to win this war? I felt really angry and start to blame the fates. Isn't there anyone else for the fates to mess with?

I realized that if I kept being in this bad mood, the mortal world would be in trouble since I was appointed to be the God of Seas and Chaos. In other words, I could create a giant Tsunami that could result in thousands of death.

The new appointed Gods were each given a house in the city.

When I reached my new house I heard someone calling me. I turned around and saw a woman in an orange Camp Half-Blood T-shirt. She wore a cap that hid her face. When she took the cap off, I was shocked to see that the woman was the goddess that ruined my lover's life, also known as her own mother. Athena.

"Good job Perseus Jackson!" she said with a smirk playing at the corner of her lips.

I can't hide my anger and yelled at her "What is your problem with Annabeth? She had done nothing wrong!"

"I know…I know. I'm just protecting her." she said with a frown. Did she say that she was protecting Annabeth?

"Protecting her? What do you mean by '_protecting' _her? For me it looked like you want to ruin her life. It doesn't look like you were protecting her at all." I said angrily.

"You sea spawn won't understand a thing!" she yelled back at me.

"Then make me understand!"

Athena sighed. "I can't."

"Who are you protecting Annabeth from? Let me help you!" I demanded.

"Oh! You are helping me already Perseus!" She said with a dry smile.

"What do you mean by helping?" I asked the Goddess of Wisdom impatiently. "All I know that I am helping you to destroy Annabeth's life! Does that mean '_protecting' _to you?" I asked her sarcastically.

She laughed and said "It's a waste of time talking to you son of Poseidon. What do we call it this days, oh right it's called a '_family problem'_."

"A _family problem_?" I asked, confused.

She sighed and answered my question "Yes, child. Do you get it now?"

"I…I don't understand. Tell me what you are planning to do." I demanded.

"Need not to worry Perseus. This problem doesn't involve you." she replied.

I was about to say something but she cut me and said "Now if you would excuse me, I have some business in Olympus to deal with. Goodbye Perseus Jackson." She said and turned away from me.

She turned around again with a sympathetic smile on her lip and said "Oh! By the way, you would not speak any of this matter to Annabeth. And if you do, I will make her life even more miserable. "

I started to object but she held her hand up and reminded me once again about that one evil plan of hers that I desperately wanted to forget.

"Perseus, I would like to remind you one more thing before I leave. It's about Veronica. I want you to date her as soon as possible. I want you to do it today."

"What! No! Why must it be today? Are you crazy? Give me some time to think." I tried to reason with her.

She winked at me as if we're sharing some private joke before she shimmered then disappeared. She's gone and there were no use arguing with her. Believe me; arguing with the Goddess of Wisdom was like arguing with your bolster.

Right now, I don't care if I created a giant Tsunami that kills thousands of life. God! I bet the older Camp Half-Blood campers that knew me will laugh at me knowing that I'm dating a monster. Great, right now I have to find Veronica. This is one of the worst days in my life.

* * *

><p><strong>3rd Person POV<strong>

A few days later, while Annabeth was walking to the mess hall was when she had just had to much. First, since the past two days, people start to ignore her and act as if she wasn't in the room. It was like she didn't exist. Then, she met Thalia, her...urm best friend?

"Hey Thals! What's up? Where are you going?" she had greeted. The older girl had ignored her and pretended she didn't see the blonde. "Um, Thalia?" she called again. The dark haired girl finally looked at her, irritated.

"What do you want?" she asked harshly. It took Annabeth by surprise.

"I-Is there something wrong."

"Nope. What do you want, I don't want you wasting my time. Hurry up!"

"Thalia, w-why are you so harsh? Is it something I did?"

"Something you did?" she scoffed "Your whole existence is a curse itself! You are the reason Luke is dead! If you went with him, you could've saved him! If it wasn't because of you, I could still be with Luke! I hate you! Don't ever show your face to me again!" she yelled. Tears was streaming down the blonde's face.

"Y-You don't mean t-that. You d-don't."

"I do. Now get lost!" she yelled before storming past the sobbing girl. Annabeth rushed back to the lake to the only person left that cares about her. Her brother. She could barely speak through her sobs.

"Ed-Edric. I ne-need you n-now. Pl-please!" she half-sobbed and half-yelled. Nothing happened. She fell to the ground and hugged her knees to her chest. "Edric, w-where are y-you?" A hand on her shoulder made her turn, thinking it was her brother. Instead, she saw a brunette behind her with a concerned look on her face.

The girl looked familiar. Then it clicked. This was one of the candidates to be gods. Olivia or something.

"Are you alright?" she asked. Annabeth nodded slightly.

"J-Just a bad day. I'll be fine." Annabeth sniffed.

"I'm Ophelia by the way." she said sitting next to her on the ground.

"A-Annabeth."

"I know." she replied, fixing her gaze onto the still water. Silence fell upon the duo until Ophelia broke it.

"I love coming here. It helps to calm me down." Annabeth studied the brunette.

"How long have you been coming here?" she asked.

"Since I first came to Camp Jupiter, so around 9 years. What about you?"

"Since four days ago." The brunette nodded.

"You look very upset." Ophelia commented. Annabeth sighed.

"A lot has been happening in my life recently. I-I feel so lost, so betrayed."

"I know how it feels like. My sister makes it a must to make my life a living hell. To make it worse, she is my twin." Ophelia said softly.

"Why would she do that?" the blonde asked.

"I don't know. Both her and my dad do that ever since I could remember. I'm used to it by now but i-it still hurts sometimes. At least I still have my Mum, my half-brother and my friends." Ophelia sighed and turned to face Annabeth. She was about to say something else when the was a rustle of leaves and Edric Cromwell came from behind them. He immediately rushed over to Annabeth.

"Are you alright? What's wrong?" he asked when he noticed her tear-streaked face, completely oblivious to the girl behind him. Ophelia looked at the two with a confused expression.

"I'm fine. I-I'll tell you later."she said, looking nervously behind Edric.

"It's alright. I'm leaving anyway." The brunette said with a smile while standing up. Edric turned.

"Sorry, didn't see you there." he old her. She smiled at him.

"I hope we can speak again, soon." Annabeth said.

"Me too." Ophelia waved and left. As soon as she was out of sight, Edric faced his sister.

"How do you know her?" he asked.

"I was just waiting here when she came and we talked. Why?" she asked. Edric hesitated for a moment before shaking his head.

"Nothing. What's the matter? You look like you've been crying." Annabeth hugged Edric and tried to contain her tears.

"Thalia hates me, too. I-I met her earlier and I greeted her. She ignored me and when I asked her what was wrong she..." Annabeth stopped and took a shaky breath. "She said that she hate me and never wanted to see me again. She said that Luke died because of me. Wh-What was I supposed to do? I couldn't just go with him! I couldn't leave everyone behind and I only saw him as a brother and nothing more! I couldn't stop him. I tried but..." she knew that she was rambling but she couldn't stop herself. Edric took her into his arms.

"Shh. Calm down, Elaina. Isn't it best to have friends who truly love you than to to have friends who are only keeping up an act? You'll find more friends, Sis. Friends who truly love you for who you are. Besides, you still have me. You also have Afrina."

"I-I'm scared, Ryan. What if I lose both of you? I don't want to be alone." She buried her face into his shirt. "I don't want to lose you. I already did once." she suddenly sat up straight and faced Edric.

"I want to leave. Go away from both camps. I don't have anything left here anyway. Is there anywhere I could go? Somewhere far where I can cool off. It could be temporary, just for a while."

"Are you sure, Elaina? Do you really want to leave?" he asked.

"My whole life, I've considered these people as my best friends. You don't see how they're treating me. I realised since the past few days that whenever I'm in the room, people start to leave. Whenever I talk to someone they just ignore me." Edric looked deep in thought for a moment.

"There is one place but... I'd have to tell you something else first." he looked straight into her eyes. "Have you ever experienced anything out of ordinary like stuff exploding around you when you're angry or excited?" she gave him a questioning look before thinking hard.

"I don't think so. Why?"

"Are you sure? Think hard." her eyes widened.

"There was once when I was four or five years old. My step-mum was scolding me about something and I remember being really mad and the frame on the cabinet floated before it shattered and the picture caught fire. I remember a man in my room that night. He told me to be quiet and did something. There was a bright light and I don't remember what happened next. It's weird because I don't remember that until now. I know it's real, I can feel it. That was the first and last time anything like that happened."

"The man, what did he look like?" Edric asked. She closed er eyes and tried to recall.

"Uh, dark hair and brown eyes. He wore a jacket. I don't remember anything else." Edric sighed.

"That was Dad. He blocked your magic. That's why you didn't have any other incidents."

"What? Magic? What are you talking about?"

* * *

><p><strong>Please review your ideas!<strong>


End file.
